Taking a Chance
by Alagaesia girl
Summary: when Scott is labled MIA/KIA Virgil refuses to accept it. He joins the air forces as a field medic, his only mission: taking a chance of finding his older brother.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: My dad recently bought the Thuderbirds series, since he loved it as a child, I watched the movie and fell in love with it and even though the series is puppets, I think its really cool and fell in love with it too so did some looking into the background of the show of what it was suppose to be based around. Finding that Scott had been in the air force made this story pop into my head, with the help of a book I'm reading, which I promise I'm not copying:) So yes, this is my first try at Thunderbirds fic so please be kind:)

Taking a Chance

Summary: when twenty two year old Scott has been labeled MIA/KIA eighteen year old Virgil refuses to accept it. He enlists in the Air Force as a field medic, his only mission: taking a chance of finding his brother.

Chapter one

The visit

"Virgil wait up!" Virgil Tracy jumped and turned to see his two younger brothers following, both of them dragging their backpacks behind them.

"I thought you two were going to stay and watch the game, its the last game of the season," Virgil said as he came to a stop to wait for his brothers.

Being almost Christmas break it was the last game of the season, it was also freezing and Virgil didn't want to sit in the cold for three hours just to watch their school loose. After all football was not really his cup of tea. But where Gordon and Alan were concerned, that was a different story.

"We are but we just wanted to ask you to take these home for us," they both handed over their backpacks and Virgil's mouth dropped open.

"You're joking right?" Virgil asked as he put his shoulder straps over both shoulders.

"Oh come on Virge, please, we don't want to carry them around all night," Gordon wined, dropping the unwanted backpack at his brother's feet.

"And you think I want to carry them all the way home? Its two miles," Virgil said shaking his head.

"They aren't that heavy, we only have one book each this weekend," Alan said with smile.

Virgil rolled his eyes, he couldn't wait until this school year was over. Then he wouldn't have to worry about little brother's bagging him to take their backpacks home. He would be to busy with his music and his art and spend less time giving into his little brothers every time they asked him to do something.

Virgil sighed, he thought about Scott, one of his older brother, what would he do with these two? Knowing Scott he would most likely give in after a while but make them think he wasn't going to until the last minute. Virgil sighed again, Scott had been gone to long, his brother had been on his deployment to Iraq for nearly a year and there was no way he could get help from him.

Running his fingers through his hair he slowly nodded his head, "Alright fine, I'll take them, but you owe me one, both of you," he said firmly pointing to each brother in turn.

Sixteen year old Gordon grinned and nodded, "Sure thing Virge, no problem."

Virgil grinned and ruffled the teens red hair, "No problem" right. Virgil laughed and turned to Alan, "What about you Sprout-will you owe me one?"

The twelve year old nodded and grinned showing off his braces clad teeth, "Yes, Virgil you're the best!"

They both dropped their packs at their brother's feet, thanked him and ran back towards the school. Virgil sighed once again and bent down to pick up the abandoned backpacks. Slinging both of of them over his shoulders be began the long walk home.

Virgil stopped after about half a mile and put the extra backpacks down, his arms were cramping, "What was I thinking?" Virgil said out loud, kicking himself for not saying not to his brothers and making them take their own darn backpacks home. A car honking behind him made him lift his head, a smile broke across his face when he saw the car and the driver who was doing the honking. It was John.

The car came to a stop and twenty year old John Tracy stuck his head out the window, "Hey little brother, need a lift?"

Virgil smiled, "John, your timing couldn't have been better."

"Well don't just stand there then, hop in," John said pulling his head in and reaching over to open the door for his brother.

Virgil picked up the extra packs and threw them in the backseat before coming around to the other side of the car and getting in.

"What's up with the extra packs, has 12th grade changed that much?" John asked with a smile as he started going again.

"No, the two trouble making brothers of ours didn't want to carry them at the schools last game, they bagged me to take them home for them," Virgil said putting on his seat belt.

John laughed, "Virgil Tracy, you've gone soft."

Virgil glared at him, "Very funny," he changed the subject, "So what are you doing here, I thought your training was for another two months."

John had been gone for nearly four months in the NASA training program, getting ready to go on his first mission sometime next fall. He would be on the space station for at least six months, but that was what John loved and he couldn't wait for his mission to begin.

"Yeah it does but we got three weeks for Christmas and New years to do what ever wanted, I thought I come home and see how you guys are doing, and have Christmas with my family," John said with a smile.

Virgil smiled, "It will be good to have you home for a while John, I've missed you."

John looked over at him and smiled, "I've missed you two little brother."

John turned onto their lane which was to a farm just outside of town. Their mailbox, and archway were covered in yellow ribbons, and an American Flag blew in the wind attached to the first fence post. Both brothers sighed as they went under yellowed archway.

"I miss Scott too," John said quietly and Virgil nodded.

"Its been a year John, how long are they going to keep him?" Virgil asked as they began the drive up their long and twisty driveway.

John shrugged, "Don't know Virge, he should be home anytime, maybe even Christmas."

Virgil sat up straighter and looked at John, "You think maybe that could happen John."

John stopped the car again and looked at Virgil with a sigh, he knew how close the younger boy was to their oldest brother and he didn't want to get his hopes up, "I'm not saying he will or won't Virge, all I'm saying is that Scott could be getting home tomorrow and we wouldn't know about until he was on our doorstep, thats just how his unit works."

Virgil nodded, "I know, I just wish he would come home."

John nodded, "I know kiddo, I wish he would too."

John started going again and it was not long before they pulled up in front of the farm house. Their dad was home, his truck was parked in its usual spot. What made John stomped on the breaks was the other car in the driveway. It wasn't a normal car. It was a military car.

A MIA/KIA visitation military car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The news

"Missing in Action" the words kept repeating in Virgil's head.

Flashback....

"Mr. Tracy, I really am sorry, but I'm afraid that we can't give you much hope, your son's plane was hit by an air snipper. As good as he was,there was no way anyone could have brought it back after a hit from something like that. We did search, but I'm afraid all we found was this," he handed something Jeff,

"We will continue to search but we don't expect to find anything, we have labeled the crew missing in action for now, but after two months of search and we do not find anything, I'm afraid we will have to label them killed in action. I'm sorry."

End of flashback...

It had been two months, there was no word except the headline in their town's paper "Local boy Scott Tracy, killed in action in Iraq." Virgil opened the door, passed by the family room where the rest of his family sat and walked up the stairs. He let the tears fall down his cheeks as he closed the door to his room and sat down on his bed, like he had after school for the passed two months. He fingered the dog tags that hung around his neck, the only thing that had come back from Iraq, the only connection he still had to Scott.

Virgil looked up when there was a knock at his door and wiped away the fresh tears before lying down, turning his back to the door. The door opened anyway, and soft footfalls made their way into his room, Virgil knew who it was just by listening to the footsteps.

"Virgil-we need to talk?" John asked as he sat on the side of the bed beside his brother.

After the news John had postponed his training with NASA, they understood and told him that when he was ready he could come back and finished where he left off. John put his hand on his brother's back, it felt warmer then normal, "Virgil, are you feeling alright?"

Virgil sighed and turned to him, the tear tracks still evident on his face. John then knew why his back was warm, his brother had been crying, "Virge-,"

Virgil sat up and wiped at his eyes once again, trying to get rid of the evidence, I'm fine, just leave me alone."

John stood his ground, "No Virgil, I have left you alone for two months, its time, talk to me!"

Virgil sighed, "There's nothing to talk about John."

"Virgil-I know how close you and Scott were," John said trying to put an arm around his brother's shoulder.

Virgil leaned away from his brother's arm, avoiding him completely, "Are-how close we are!"

John through his arms up, "Okay, how close you are- but you can't keep it all in like this, you need to talk, I'm here."

"I'm not making you stay," Virgil said turning his back to his brother again.

John shook his head, "Virgil-you know that's not what I meant, I'm here because I want to be-but I didn't stay here to just watch you lock everyone out of your life. Do you think Scott would want you to do what you're doing?"

Virgil sighed, then slowly turned back to John, "You're right-I'm sorry I didn't mean that you shouldn't have stayed, I really am glad that you did."

"Will you just please talk to me?" John asked once again putting his arm over his brother's shoulder, this time, Virgil didn't push away.

"I do have something to tell you," Virgil said turning towards his brother to face him.

"Sure,what is it?" John asked putting his arm down and face on to his brother.

"You have to promise you won't tell dad," Virgil as he stood up grabbing his blue school sweatshirt off his desk chair as he did, still trying to get rid of the last tear marks on his face before he left the room to do his chores.

John didn't know what to say, "Why can't I tell dad?"

"Because he won't let me do it if you do," Virgil said sliding the sweatshirt over his head, pushing the hood down once he got it on.

"I don't know Virgil, I don't think I can not tell dad something," John said running his hand through his light blond hair. He wanted to help Virgil but he didn't want to go around lying to his father either.

"You won't have to lie to him if that's what you're afraid of, I will tell him myself but when the time is right. Though I need to tell someone right now, John please-you're the only older brother I got left, if I can't trust you then who can I trust?" Virgil said turning his honey brown eyes towards his brother's blue ones once again.

John sighed, he knew that he was never the first choice for Virgil to come to with his problems. That had always been Scott. John was not good at this kind of thing, but he didn't want to let Virgil down. He slowly nodded, "Alright Virgil, whatever it is your secret is safe with me."

Virgil managed a small smile as the last bit of moisture in his eyes slowly ran down his cheeks and he wiped them away with the back of his hand, "Thanks John."

John nodded again, "So what is it?"

Still red cheeked from crying Virgil stood up, "They stopped the search two weeks ago."

John nodded, "Right, so what does that have to do with anything?"

"John, four Air Men, and a plane don't just disappear," Virgil said throwing his arms in the air.

"Virge, you heard what they said, they had a full tank of gas and they crashed into a heavy land mine area, they weren't surprised they didn't find anything," John said he was beginning to worry about his brother.

"John, Scott and I talked about that plane, all the time, it was the plane that was built for that kind of crash, land mines, so even if they crashed into a land mine, that plane would remain intact," Virgil said as he reached into his sweatshirt, he pulled out Scott's dog tags, "This John, this was not all that is left of Scott and the Air Force knows it."

"I don't like where this conversation is going Virgil," John said sitting up straighter.

"I think Scott's alive John, I think he's a prisoner of war," Virgil said finally sitting down at his desk.

"Why wouldn't they tell us that?" John asked moving up on the bed so he was closer to Virgil.

"They're not suppose to, I looked it up, prisoners of war family don't even know they are alive until they are on the plane home. They have new rescue teams too, all POW's are rescued only by special Medic units, the enlisted cover them while the medics go into the POW camps, thats were they have been finding them. They have rescued almost twice as many that way," Virgil said shoving a piece of paper into John's hands.

John looked it over and then looked at his brother again, "Why are you showing me all of this Virge?"

"I graduate in May," Virgil said slowly watching his brother's reaction.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" John asked, he was so confused.

"Everything," Virgil said with a sigh, and then added, "I'm enlisting in June, John, I'm going to be a special Units Field Medic."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry, I know its short, killer week in school. This is more of a filler chapter anyway. Enjoy.

Chapter Three

the plan

John's mouth dropped open the moment Virgil finished his sentence, "I'm sorry-do you want to run that by me again?"

"I'm serious John, I'm enlisting as soon as possible," Virgil said as he picked up his pocket knife, his last birthday present from Scott and shoved into his front pocket.

John's mouth was still open, his head slowly shaking as the shock slowly subsided, "Virgil you can't-it would kill dad to let you go out there, besides are you even old enough?"

Virgil nodded, "I'm old enough, Scott was eighteen when he enlisted."

"Yeah, but he didn't deploy right away, he was almost twenty-one when he was finally deployed." John said trying to be careful with what he said, and the way he said it.

"Yeah, but he waited until he was needed, after basic and training I would be a specialist and they would need me right away, I researched it, I could be looking for Scott within four months," Virgil said counting in his head to make sure he was right.

"Virgil that would be October before you even finished," John said rubbing his head.

"I know, but at least I will get out there," Virgil said as he headed for his door, the last of his tear tracks being wiped away by the back of his sleeve.

"Virgil-what if-," John swallowed and looked down not wanting to look his brother in the eye, "What if there's nothing to find?"

Virgil stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face John, "Don't say that John, I will find him!"

"What about dad Virgil? You can't just join the Air Force and not tell him," John said putting his hands on his brother's shoulders to stop him from moving towards him.

"Oh come on John, I wouldn't leave without telling dad, but I'm going to wait until I graduate, please John, let me tell him in my own way," Virgil bagged, he stared until John looked up and brown eyes met blue, "Please promise you won't tell him."

John sighed, "I'll keep your secret Virgil."

Virgil looked confused, "You're not going to try to stop me?"

John shook his head, "As much as I don't want you do it, I know that you will go what ever I say anyway, Though you have to promise me that you will tell dad before you enlist."

"Before I enlist?" Virgil asked wincing a little.

"That's the deal Virge, otherwise I will go tell dad right now," John said as they both started for the door.

"Alright, alright," Virgil said waving his hands in the air, "Before I enlist, the day I graduate dad will now I promise."

John winced a little, "Wait until after your party, I know that after you tell him, dad won't be in a party mood."

Virgil winced too and nodded, "Good point, the night I graduate dad will know."

John nodded, "Good call."

Virgil looked over at his desk, and the one picture that stood there, Scott's face stared back at him, his basic training picture, the most recent picture that Virgil had of his brother, and he hoped that it wouldn't be the last. Pushing back the tears that were once again trying to surface, he looked back to John, "You might want to grab my flashlight, its starting to dark."

John simply nodded, and grabbed the blue and silver flashlight the stood on Virgil's desk, his own eyes falling on Scott's picture, he whispered, "Don't worry Scott, if you're out there to find, Virgil will find you, just hang on." with that the twenty year old NASA trainee followed his brother out his bedroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Graduation

Graduation came to soon and not soon enough for Virgil, not soon enough since he wanted to be out there already, he felt like he was wasting time finishing school and that he should just take his GED and finish early but John brought up the fact that even Scott finished high school before going off to join the Air Force, and that had been his dream all along. So Virgil knew that Scott would want him to finish too. It came too soon, since he still had no idea of what to tell their father, in a way to persuade him to let him go. He had planned to enlist and then tell their father before he left, but he had promised John that he would tell him before he enlisted so he had to think of something else. The bad thing was, he hadn't thought of it yet.

"Hey Virge," Gordon's voice brought Virgil out of his thoughts.

"Hu?" Virgil said snapping up in his chair and looking at Gordon who smiled.

"Are you on planet earth today or not?" Gordon asked with a laugh as he handed Virgil the butter, "I've been asking you if you wanted butter for the last two minutes."

"Oh," Virgil said a little surprised, "Sorry."

"Are you alright Virge?" John asked as he took a sipped of his orange juice.

"Yeah-,"Virgil said sounding a little unsure.

"Are you sure about that?" Jeff asked with a small smile, one of the few he had had in the last five months.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a just a little nervous," Virgil said looking at John, who nodded his head saying he understood.

"What's there to be nervous about, you just walk through the gym, no big deal," Alan said as he tried unsuccessfully to get a piece of bread out of his braces.

"No Alan, this is more then just walking through the gym, graduation is a big deal, and your's will be too," Jeff said putting his son's hand down to stop him from picking at his braces.

"I know its a big deal, I just don't understand why," the twelve year old stated, though he shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to his breakfast.

John rolled his eyes and turned back to Virgil, "So Virge what time to you have to be at the school?"

"Hu?" Virgil said, his head popping up and looking at John, he had started gazing off again.

"What time do you have to be there?" John repeated.

"Oh, nine, why what time is it?" Virgil asked suddenly a little worried.

"Relax its only eight thirty, I'll drive you so you don't have to worry about being late if you walk," John said, hoping that Virgil would take the hint that he wanted to talk to him.

"Alright, thanks Johnny," Virgil said with no argument.

"No problem," John said getting up from the table and heading for the door.

"I thought you said it was only eight thirty?" Jeff said, "The school is only two and half miles away."

"Yeah, but I just want to spend some time with Virgil before he becomes a high school graduate, I'll be back by five after nine, I won't stay and watch rehearsal or anything," John said with a smile as he watched the look of horror cross Virgil's face.

"I'll say you're not staying for rehearsal, its bad enough you're going to have to see me do it once," Virgil said as he picked up his cap and gown that hung on the stairs. "See you guys at four."

"We'll be there," Gordon said with a smile, Virgil knew that smile all to well.

"No jokes tonight Gordon," Virgil said pointing at his little brother.

"Oh come on Virgil-just a little one?" Gordon begged holding up his fingers to show how little he meant.

"None," Virgil said looking to his father for support.

"None Gordon," Jeff said agreeing with Virgil.

"Oh man," Gordon said and then crossed his arms into a pout.

"I'm sorry Gordon, how old are you?" John asked.

Gordon stopped in the fake pout and said, "Sixteen."

"Then act like it," John said putting his hand on Virgil's shoulder and leading him towards the door, "See you guys in a little while."

"See you are four, no jokes Gordon," Virgil said as he was being dragged to the door.

"No jokes, yeah, yeah, yeah," Gordon said disappointed.

"Good bye Gordon," the two older ones said and then they were out the door.

....................................

It took them less then five minutes to reach the school and John turned off the car and turned to face his brother, "You haven't thought of a way to tell him yet have you?"

Virgil just sat there for a minute not knowing what to say, then sighed, "I got nothing."

John laughed, "You can always do what Scott did."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "Johnny, I don't think just blurting it out that I'm enlisting is a very good idea."

"But you have to admit, its the only one you've got," John said with a smile.

"Sad, but true," Virgil admitted, he looked in the seat behind him, his cap and gown hung to his right just waiting to be put on, "John-I want to thank you again for being there for me-and for not telling dad, it means a lot."

"You are not getting out of telling dad tonight Virgil, I've kept your secret long enough, its time he knew about it, I mean come on you are due at basic in two weeks, dad, Gordon and Alan need time to process whats happening," John said looking at his watch.

Virgil sighed, as much as he hated to admit it, John was right, "You're right, I'll have to figure something out."

"Well you should get in there, You have about five minutes before you're late and you still have to change," John said reaching back and pulling the blue gown to the front of the car the blue and silver tassel swaying as he did.

"Right, thanks John, really, for everything," Virgil said as he took the gown from his brother and got out of the car.

"Have a good rehearsal, I'll see you at the real thing," John said with a smile.

"Thanks John, way to make me not nervous," Virgil said rolling his eyes as he closed the door.

Virgil then turned to face the school, his last day of high school, his last few weeks of belonging to himself. Within two weeks he would belong to the Air Force.

..............................................

Virgil blinked as the flash blinded him for the fifth time, his graduation had gone by to fast. He had been doing the graduation walk then he was being called out on stage and now suddenly he was getting all of these pictures snapped of him by his father.

"Dad, isn't that enough?" Virgil asked as Jeff began to think out his next shot.

Jeff sighed and looked at his camera, "Alright that's enough here, but I'll get more at your party."

Virgil groaned as he finally took his cap off as they headed towards the car.

"Hey Tracy!" the family turned as one to see Virgil's friend Toby running after them.

"Hey Tob," Virgil said with a smile, "Congrats."

"Yeah, you too, so is it true?" Toby asked as he came to a stop in front of them.

"Is what true?" Virgil asked looking confused.

"That you're joining the Air Force?" Toby said.

"What?" Jeff asked looking at Virgil, "What is he talking about Virgil?"

"Opps, I wasn't suppose to say that was I," Toby said.

"Who told you?" Virgil asked glaring a John but he was shaking his head to show that he hadn't said anything.

"Gordon told me," Toby said.

"How did Gordon find out?" Virgil asked turning to Gordon.

"I didn't mean to hear, I was walking down the hallway when you guys were talking about it," Gordon said sheepishly.

"Well they didn't mean it Gordon, they were just talking, Virgil's not going anywhere," Jeff said patting his son on the back thinking he was right.

Virgil sighed, so much for waiting until after his party to tell him, "No dad, Gordon heard right."

Jeff looked at Virgil searching for a joke in his son's eyes, he found none, "What?"

"I am joining the Air Force, I head for basic in two weeks," Virgil said, he watched his father's face fall, so much for a fun graduation party, this was making out to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Before its to late

The wind blew Virgil's already tangled hair into an even more tangled mat of curls. He sighed as he leaned against one of the trees that lined the fence in the cemetery, he was sitting in front of his mother's grave, which was close to the one of the many trees that lined the old fence. He had no idea how long he had been there, but then again he was in no hurry to get home. It had been a week-a long week since graduation, a week since his father had found out in a way that he had not planned, a week since he had last talked to his father.

Flash back....

After Virgil had told him what he was planning Jeff's face went blank.

"Dad," Virgil said looking at his dad as he seemed to go into a trance, "Dad?"

"No!" Jeff said suddenly looking at Virgil, "You are not going, I won't allow it."

Virgil winced, "Dad, I've already been to the recruiter, I'm set to be in Texas on the third."

"Why didn't you tell me, why didn't let us talk about it," Jeff said as he leaned against their car not sure he could hold himself up anymore.

"I didn't tell you because I knew that if you knew, you wouldn't want me to do it, you wouldn't let me do it. Dad Scott's still alive I know it, they stopped the main search him, the only way I can search for him is going into the Specialist Unit," Virgil said seeing flashes of blue and silver out of the corner of his eye, his classmates were watching them now, though at the moment he couldn't have cared less.

"Virgil, you heard what they said, there was nothing left," Jeff said the anger was surfacing again.

Virgil shook his head, "I don't believe that."

Jeff just shook his head, 'We're not talking about this here, you know where I stand," with that Jeff put a hand on his Alan's shoulder and steered his youngest towards their car.

The other boys followed them and John was the only one who saw the single tear fall down Virgil's cheek.

End of flashback...

"Virgil?" the voice made Virgil jump, he turned slightly to see John coming to sit beside him.

"Hey," Virgil said simply as he felt John's arm drape across his shoulders.

"You okay Virge?" John asked seeing the tear tracks on his brother's face.

The younger boy nodded, "Yeah, I was just thinking," Virgil said wiping his eyes with the back hand trying to make the tracks less noticeable.

"You and mom having a nice talk?" John asked as he rested his back against the tree.

Virgil smiled, only Scott and John knew that he came out here to talk to their mother when he was having a bad time. Even though she had died when Virgil was twelve, he had always had a special relationship with their mother, every since he could control his fingers he was on their mother's lap at the piano. She was the reason that Virgil was one of the best piano players in the town now.

"Yeah, but I was also thinking about what you and dad said, about what if you were right?" Virgil said his eyes traveling to the memorial stone beside their mother's.

"Right?" John's question caught in his throat but he ventured to continue it, "Right about what?"

"What if there is nothing to find?" Virgil said as more tears surfaced, making new tracks next to the one he had just wiped away, he leaned forward and traced the name on on the memorial, a memorial that he didn't want to see.

"Virge, you can't think that, all this time you were the one that had been saying that Scott's alive. What's making you second guess yourself?" John asked leaning forward so he could be sure his brother was hearing him.

"What? Don't you mean who? Everyone keeps telling me that there was nothing left that this-," Virgil reached into his shirt and once again pulled out their brother's dog tags, "Is all that's left of our brother."

John sighed and gently put Virgil's hand down that had gone rigged on the dog tags, "Virgil-do you believe that Scott is gone?"

Virgil was still for a moment the only sound passing between the two brothers was there breathing and the sound of the wind. Then Virgil broke the silence, "No I don't believe he's gone."

"Just keep believing that Virge, you gave me hope that there's a chance I could see my older brother again, don't take that hope away from me," John said pulling Virgil too his feet.

Virgil smiled, "I don't plan to but-."

"But what?" John asked pulling up a leg to to rest his hand on.

"I'm scared," Virgil admitted looking up at John his brown eyes showing the real fear that had been hidden for so long.

"Oh Virge," John said pulling his brother into a hug, "I would be worried about you if you weren't scared."

"But I didn't have to do it, and now I'm afraid, I feel like a coward," Virgil said as he buried his head into his brother's shoulder.

"Virgil Tracy, you are no coward, you are doing this for Scott, you are brave, you have to believe that," John said running his fingers through Virgil's curls as he rubbed the back of his brother's head.

Virgil grunted as he pulled away from John, "I'm trying."

John stood up and pulled Virgil with him, "Its not just basic and deployment is it?"

Virgil sighed and shook his head, "No."

"Talk to me Virgil," John said swinging an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Its about dad," Virgil said coming up to his full height, though he was still a head shorter then John.

"About him not talking to you," John guessed and it was confirmed when Virgil nodded.

"I don't want to leave without talking to him," Virgil said as he stood in front of Scott's stone, once again tracing the engraved stone.

"Then talk to him Virge," John said as he pulled Virgil around to face him.

"He doesn't want to talk to me John, he comes home and he makes sure he's not in the same room as me, he hasn't even had dinner with us in the past week," Virgil said as he turned his back to his brother and started walking for the gate that lead out.

"Virgil, you guys will talk in time don't worry," John said as followed behind his brother.

"I just hope we do before I'm gone," Virgil said, this was his main worry, that his father wouldn't talk to him before it was to late.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

All I ever wanted

Virgil sighed as he reached out to slap his alarm clock off the night stand by his bed. It was the day, the day he was going change his life by choice. He slowly sat up and looked across the room to his bag that sat in front his closet. Virgil bit his lower lip as his eyes wondered his room. Was he really ready for this? No, he wasn't going to think like that, the reason he was doing it in the first place was to important to him to think any different.

A knock on his bedroom door made Virgil look up, the door slowly opened and blond curls came into view followed by the face of his older brother, "Hey Virge, just wanted to make sure you were up, you have to be at the airport by one."

Virgil nodded, "I know," he pulled on his shirt and looked back at John again, "Gordon and Alan awake yet?"

John nodded, "I went to their room before coming here, Alan was trying to wake up Gordon with a cup of water,Gordo wasn't happy."

Virgil gave his brother a lopsided smile, "Sounds like Gordon."

John nodded as he reach out to put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "You okay?"

Not trusting his voice Virgil simply nodded.

"I'm proud of you Virge, and so is dad, he just-," John began but stopped when Virgil put his hand up.

"I know John, I know what I'm doing to him by doing this, he has to know that I wouldn't do it if I didn't truly believe Scott was still alive," Virgil said as he tried to yank a comb unsuccessfully through his mop of hair, with a sigh he gave up, threw his comb on top of his bag, grabbed a baseball cap and shoved it on his head covering most of the chestnut curls.

"Just hold on to that belief Virge, and it will get you through," John said as he gripped his brother by the back of his neck, "Just promise me that you'll be careful."

"Yeah, because there is so much trouble I can get into in Texas," Virgil said breaking into a smile.

"You know what I mean-I'm not just talking about Texas," John said.

"You'll see me again before I go to Iraq," Virgil said, saying Iraq slowly, somewhat hoping it might turn into a different word.

"Are you sure about that?" John asked his voice soft.

"Well, I hope so, I mean Scott got time before he went," Virgil said, in a way he was hoping he didn't get time because he knew that if he did it would just be more time lost looking for Scott.

"Scott was trained as a pilot, they didn't need him right away, but you're training to be a medic-that would make you a specialist they need you right now," John said knowing how big of a chance it really was that this might be the last time Virgil would see this house.

"No matter what Johnny, you'll see me at graduation, you get to see me march twice in one year," Virgil said with an eye roll.

"Yeah I know, I'm looking forward to that by the way-I just-I worry about you-that's all," John said putting his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"You don't have to worry John, I'll come home-and so will Scott," Virgil said with a smile.

John smiled too, "I hope you're right Virgil."

Virgil just nodded, not sure how to word what he was thinking, that was when the door opened again and a copper head popped in., Gordon gave them a grin and said, "Virgil, John-dad made breakfast, hurry up." with that their red headed brother was gone.

Virgil and John looked at each other, "Dad made breakfast?"

Virgil half wondering if he should put on his old baseball helmet for protection-why would their dad pick today to make breakfast? Why not last week when Virgil could swallow properly past the lump in his throat. The pair made their way downstairs and about halfway was when the smells hit them. Their dad had made his famous pancakes, instinctively their mouths began to water, this was a special meal, they only got these pancakes one day out of the year most of the time: Their mother's birthday.

"Um-dad?" Virgil stammered as he and John walked into the kitchen.

"Oh good morning, hope you're hungry," Jeff said with a smile.

Virgil was confused-to say the least-his dad was smiling-at him-and making breakfast-for him-had he missed something?

"Dad, mom's birthday isn't for another two months," John said slowly trying to get the pair to talk to each other-they were running out of time.

"I know John, this isn't for your mother-its for your brother," Jeff said and then handed a plate to Gordon and walked over to Virgil, "Virgil, I don't know why you are doing this-but I have to trust that you know what you are doing and why you are doing it-,"

"Dad-," Virgil began.

"No, no let me finish-I know you feel like you need to do this, that Scott needs you, that he is still out there somewhere," Jeff said and then with a sigh said, "You have my blessing son, do what you have to do, just promise me you will do what ever you have to to bring your brother home."

Virgil bit his lip but then threw himself at his father and hugged him with all he had, he brought his head up so that he was level with his father's ear and whispered, "Thank you dad, your blessing-its all I ever wanted."

They stayed that way for a long time, just hugging each other then Gordon cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt but um-the food is getting cold."

They laughed and then John added, "We've got three hours to get our newest Airman to airport."

"Well then, lets eat," Jeff said pulling away from Virgil and heading to the table.

Virgil smiled, his dad might not want him to go, but he now how his blessing and really that was all he ever wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Its time

Virgil winced when he saw his reflection in the mirror, he looked horrible. He had been in basic for a month, he had two weeks left . He was suppose to be out in the field this week, but had been sent back early with a 103 fever.

"Virgil?" the voice made Virgil slowly turn back to face the medical wing to come face to face with his doctor, "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I look worse then I feel," Virgil said as picked up his hat.

"You are not going back out there if that's what you think," the base doctor said as he tried to make sure the only moving Virgil did was to get back in bed.

"Look, I have to finish on time, I can not redo a week, you know today is my last chance to do that," Virgil said, his brown eyes were in there bagging mode now.

"Virgil, you are still sick, I can't let you go," the doctor said putting his hand on Virgil's shoulder.

"Can't you just tell them that I'm fine, please?" Virgil said.

The doctor sighed, "Alright Virgil, I'll make you a deal, if your fever is down I'll look past what you look like alright."

Virgil sighed, he still felt a little hot, but didn't know if he really still had a fever, crossing his fingers behind his back he nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Virgil you're back," Virgil smiled and waved to his friend as he made his way over to his side of the field.

"Yep, I'm back," Virgil said with a sideways smile, "What have I missed?"

"Not much," he looked Virgil up and down, "You still horrible Virgil."

Coughing Virgil glared at his friend, "Gee, thanks for pointing that out Milo."

Milo grinned, but then winced when Virgil coughed again, "Dude, are you sure you should be out here?"

"Just don't let anyone else know that I'm still not feeling great okay, I can not go back to the medical bay," Virgil said rubbing his neck, the ache there would not leave him alone.

"Virgil-," Milo didn't get to finish his sentence before Virgil gripped his shoulders and pulled him down to his level, since Milo was a head taller then him.

"Milo, please, I'm bagging you, I need to stay out here," Virgil bagged, a few tears threating to fall.

Milo sighed, he knew why Virgil was doing this, in fact he was doing it for the same reason, his brother had been Scott's co-pilot. He and Virgil had been paired together the first week and it hadn't taken then long to realize who each other were, they had been best friends ever since.

Running a hand through his almost black hair, Milo slowly nodded, "Alright Ace, I've got your back, but if you get worse and the commander notices its not my fault."

Virgil smiled at the nick name, it was Scott's, but Milo had started calling him Ace around the third week in honor of Scott. That was now their way, Milo called him Ace, he called Milo, Radar, his brother's nick name since he had been a boy.

Virgil nodded in agreement, "Thanks Radar."

Milo nodded, just as Virgil coughed again, Milo winced and said, "Dude, I'm watching you, if you look like you're about to pass out, I'm breaking the brother code."

Virgil smiled, "Fair enough."

"What's this, a boy scout meeting?" both friends jumped when the new voice broke into their conversation. They turned around to come face to face with their commanding officer, "Tracy, I see you're finally back."

Virgil quickly nodded hiding the cough that was threating to surface, "Yes sir."

"Just in time, eight more hours and you would have had to repeat this week," the commander said looking Virgil over, "You look like you could pass out at anytime Tracy, you didn't just walk out of the medical wing without approval did you?"

"Why is everyone thinking that?" Virgil asked as he stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out the note the doctor had given him to get him back into the exercise. Half grunted half coughing he handed it to the commander. He took the clumped up paper and looked it over, then looked up, "Alright then, what am I your baby sitter? Get to you post." With that he walked off.

Virgil raised his eyebrows and looked to Milo, "In other words welcome back."

Milo laughed and slapped Virgil on the shoulder, "You heard the man Ace, back to work."

* * *

Virgil looked at the mirror again, he had made it, he was graduating from Basic. He looked down at his boots one more time and then headed for the door.

"Hey Ace!" Milo's voice made Virgil looked up, Milo motioned for him to get in line and fast, Virgil looked at his watch, he winced, he was late. He stepped into the line just in time as their commander walked over. Virgil sighed, that was close.

The march music began, they marched in, from his place in line Virgil could see his family, they were there, Virgil smiled.

The ceremony was over in a matter of minutes and Virgil was being engulfed in a hug by his brothers.

"You look good Virge," Gordon said as pulled away with a smile.

"Yeah, You look good in blue," John said patting his brother on the back.

Virgil smiled and looked down at his blues, tucking in a stray tail of his shirt that had slipped out, "Thanks John."

"Have you lost weight? You look thin," Jeff said hugging Virgil gently, Virgil had always been small, but he looked even worse then usual.

"Maybe, a little," Virgil said with a small nod. The truth was, he had lost around twenty pounds all together, he quickly changed the subject, he looked around and quickly found the person he was looking for, "Hey Milo!"

Milo turned around and smiled, he and his family made their way over to them, "Hey Ace, we made it."

"Yeah, but as hard as it is to think about it, I think this was the easy part, now we we get to hit the books for a month and half," Virgil said with a smile.

"Ugh, you had to remind me," Milo said and then added, "By the way, these are my parents, mom, dad, this is Virgil, you know the one I told you about, Peter was with his brother Scott when their plan went down."

"Oh yes, Virgil, we've heard a lot about you, and this must be your family," The families talked for a long time, Jeff enjoyed getting to know that family of a boy that was with Scott.

Virgil enjoyed being with his family again, though he knew that it couldn't last forever, and he still and to figure out how to brake it to his family-that he wouldn't be coming home after tech school. He and Milo had already been given their orders, right after they were trained, they were to be shipped out.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Sorry guys, a year wow, I'm bad! Its not very long but I hope to up date some more soon now that the writers block has finally decided to leave me alone wrote this at 2am so please be kind

Chapter

Eight

It's okay

"Virg?" Virgil jumped at the sound of his name and turned to see John standing in the doorway a small smile on his face.

"Hey, I thought you guys were heading home," Virgil said turning away from his window in his new room.

"We are, I just had to see you one more time," John said as he reached out and pulled Virgil into a hug, "You take care of yourself little brother, that's all I ask."

Virgil nodded into his brother's shirt as he hugged him back not wanting to let go, "Is dad still upset?" he asked as he pulled away.

John shook his head, "No, he knew that something like this was going to happen…" he watched his brother quietly for a minute as he saw a lone tear fall down his face, he squeezed his shoulder, "It's okay Virg."

Virgil smiled slightly and nodded, he put his hand in his pocket and looked to John once again, "I want you to hold on to something for me."

John looked surprised but held out his hand as Virgil slowly placed something in it, he pulled his had away and looked inside it, his mouth fell open. On his palm lay his older brother's dog tags.

"Virg, I can't take these," John said he held them out for Virgil to take back but the younger boy just shook his head, "Keep them for me John, keep them for him… and know every time you look at them, there's still a chance Scott's out there somewhere…"

….

Virgil sat up with a jolt, it hadn't been a bad dream, it fact it had been a very good dream, he hadn't had a dream about his brothers in a long time…he just wished that it hadn't been a dream, he was missing his family way more than he thought possible.

"Virgil…you okay?" the voice came from the other side of the tent and Virgil looked to see Milo looking at him with concern.

He swung his legs over to the side of his bed and slowly nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, just a dream."

"Bad?" Milo asked doing the same.

Virgil shook his head, "No, just one of those dreams, you wish wasn't a dream."

Milo nodded in understanding, "I know those too well."

Virgil gave his friend a half smile and stood up, he walked towards the flap of the tent and looked out. The sun was just beginning to rise, from the looks of it Virgil thought that it was about 530am. It had been nearly six months since he had been out in this desert and he had yet find anything pointing to where Scott might be…..

….

"Alright men, today we have an assignment, we are going into another POW camp, but very carefully…we gather at the far end of the camp see what were are up against and then plan our point of action understood?"

"Sir yes sir!" Virgil and Milo's voices along with the other medics echoed throughout the dessert the were in.

The march to the outskirts of the POW camp was a hard road, tall grasses, twigs and even some trees stood in their way though Virgil was glad to be on the move again. One of the medics tripped over one of the roots, spraining his ankle as he went. Virgil had been the one to set the poor man's ankle and Milo, being a head taller than Virgil helped him along afterward.

The march went on for almost ten hours, though Virgil was use to this kind of thing by now he always loved when the march was over. As they stopped and began making up camp Virgil noticed their commander looking over to where he figured the camp they were looking for must be. Virgil handed a pole to Milo who saw the glint in his friend's eyes.

"Virgil don't, wait until we have confirmation," Milo said knowing what the young Tracy had in mind.

"I'm just going to take a look around for any sign of a plane crash, cover for me," Virgil hissed as he quietly left the camp site and Milo rolling his eyes behind him.

…..

Virgil did this at every search party campsite, he knew this was against every rule in the book, he was never supposed to leave his party on a scout, though his party didn't know his real reason for being here. As he was about to head back, his left foot landed on something, making a small crunching sound. Virgil brought back his foot and tilted back his helmet so he could see better. He had stepped on a metal plate, not just any mental plate, it was a metal plate for a plane. Then a glint caught his eye and he looked to his left…there it was! His brother's plane, it had to be Scott's plane, it was not totally together, but the cockpit was intact and Virgil could slightly make out the name on panel below it, "S. Tracy". He moved closer as fast as the roots and branches would allow. Though as Virgil got closer he could see that his brother was long gone, question was, where was he?

Movement behind him made him freeze, he thought for a minute it was Milo coming after him but then to his horror something clicked inside his brain. The movement was coming from the other direction.

Virgil bit his lip, unsure of what to do…bolt back to camp? No…no sense in getting everyone caught because of his stupid detour. Hide in the plane? No…its been here for almost a full year, they would know if it had been messed with. Go into the POW camp and hope it would be enough to keep himself hidden? Yes…it was the only clear path forward, he was reminded of what John always said "When you can't beat them …join them."

Virgil dove for the open pathway just in time as some soldiers passed by him, heading up the hill. Virgil prayed that Milo would be watching his own back as well as the rest of their group. He turned towards the camp in time to see someone get pulled out of a building and pushed forward towards another. Virgil pressed himself against a building and watched in silence. The poor Airman couldn't even stay on his feet, he fell, face first into the dirt, Virgil winced in sympathy. Though he didn't know how much sympathy he felt until the Airman was forced to his feet. Virgil let out a small gasp and then clamped his hand over his mouth to keep himself from yelling out the name he had longed to use…the Airman POW not twenty feet away from him…was Scott.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Stuck on the other end

John slowly looked around him. Where was he…Jungle? No there may have been branches, twigs and long grasses but he could tell that he was in some kind of desert. Suddenly a picture appeared in his head. It was first of Scott, then of Virgil, both of the pictures he knew he had seen on his brother's web pages, one of each of them standing by a building with nothing but desert around them. Virgil had told him of the tall grasses and the branches that seemed to suddenly appear when they were on march to their next rescue or back to camp from a rescue with wounded in tow.

John sucked in his breath, the last time Virgil had uploaded pictures had been nearly two months ago. Before heading out on another march, John or the rest of the family hadn't heard from him since. Remembering those pictures made John feel uneasy, if he was in the desert, he had to be dreaming, though, knowing now that this might turn into a nightmare like no other he was tempted to try to wake up right then. Before pinching himself however, movement caught his eye.

John looked to his right, he saw what looked to be a pile of metal, though he knew that couldn't have caused the movement. He got closer, this wasn't just a pile of metal, it was a plane, biting his lip…a habit formed by spending way too much time with Virgil…he bent down to move some of the branches away from the name plate that was on the panel under the intact cockpit. John sat down abruptly once the branches were removed…"S. Tracy" it was his older brother's plane.

After recovering a little from the shock more movement on the other side of the plane once again caught John's attention. Pulling himself up he carefully walked over to the other side and gasped at who he saw there. His back was turned to him, he was covered in combat and medical gear, his helmet with the red cross logo on it was pushed back to completely cover his hair the only thing that gave him away to John was his reaction to the plane. The small medic in front of him was Virgil.

"Virgil!" John called hoping that his brother could hear him.

Virgil froze, and John's eyes widen, had his brother heard him? Just as he thought he was going to get to talk to Virgil for the first time in two months his brother ran right past him. John spun around to see where he was going a small path by a building. He spun again just in time to see soldiers marching toward him. He froze for a minute until he realized they were just marching past him, they couldn't see him. John's heart sank, if they couldn't see him, neither could Virgil.

Suddenly remembering his brother, John turned once again and ran to where Virgil was leaning against the building. He was slightly looking around the corner, but John could see his face now. He was slightly tan from being in the sun for long hours, though John knew that Virgil's skin did not tan well, he had to have gotten a pretty bad sunburn to get as tan as he was. He had dirt all over him which was not a surprise, he was in the desert after all. The one thing that really stuck out to John was how tired Virgil really looked, and the fear that graced his little brother's usually sparkling honey brown eyes.

It took John a minute to realize that Virgil was looking at something, not just staring off into space. John followed his brother's eyes and the horror that was in those brown eyes transferred some to his blue ones. Scott…their older brother was not twenty feet away from them, though he looked hurt, he couldn't stay on his own feet, not even when he was forced up. John looked to Virgil, wondering why the young medic wasn't doing anything to help their brother. Virgil had his hand clamped over his mouth and John knew it was because he and nearly yelled out their brother's name. John saw a small tear run down his brother's cheek and knew that Virgil was at a loss of what to do. It was then John realized that his little brother was alone…where was his rescue party?

John put his hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed though he knew he couldn't feel him, "I wish I could help you Virg…you can do this little brother, you found him! Now all you have to do is figure out how to get him home."

Virgil was sitting on the ground now, but looked up when John squeezed his shoulder, John smiled, Virgil's brother senses were most definitely on.

"I'm going to go check on our big brother, you keep thinking you'll come up with something," John said as he squeezed Virgil's shoulder once again before getting up and running over to the building he saw the men take his other brother.

Standing by the door that was chained shut, John suddenly had a thought, "I'm dreaming…no one can see me…I wander if…"he turned sideways and put one arm through the small barred door, it worked he went through, "Okay, this is too weird," he said as he pulled his right leg through.

John looked around the small cell, it was just that: small and it did not take John long to find who he was looking for. In the corner was another airman, he looked much better than his brother had…he didn't look healthy by any means, his clothes were falling off of him and he looked like he could use a couple of good days in bed. But at least he was sitting up.

John's eyes traveled down to the Airman who's head was in the other's lap, the only means for a pillow. John sucked in his breath when he finally saw his brother's face for the first time in nearly a year. Scott looked horrible; his face was bright red… "Sunburn" John thought as his eyes automatically continued to scan his brother's body. His flight suit was torn in many different places, each one he saw the skin underneath was blistered, burned and cut. His hair, usually cut short, was long enough to have ringlets to his ears, meaning that straight his brother's hair was at least to the middle of his neck. Forcing his eyes away from his brother John looked at the other Airman, he recognized him as Scott's co-pilot Peter and John gave into a small smile. Not only had Virgil found his brother he had found Milo's too.

It took John a minute to realize that Peter was talking to Scott and focused on the healthier man for a moment struggling to make out what he was saying.

"Scott, you have got to stop this, just do as your told will you? You can barely sit up anymore, you won't make it through any more confinement," Peter's voice was soft and concerned as John watched the older man gently help Scott drink some of the little water they had in the room.

"All I did was talk back," John winced at how weak his brother sounded, but he couldn't help but smile…talk back…that was their Scotty alright. John almost laughed when he saw Peter roll his eyes.

"Look Pete, I don't know about you, but there is no way, I'm listening to them anymore, we've done what they've wanted long enough," Scott croaked out sitting up from his friend's lap, the water helping him keep his eyes open a little more.

"Scott, we're POW's that's what we're suppose to do," Peter said as Scott collapsed against the wall again. John hurried over and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, he was surprised that he could actually feel the heat that was radiating from his brother's body. Hopeful, John squeezed Scott's shoulder, his brother's head lifted slightly but he showed no sign of seeing John. John looked over in time to see Peter bite his lip and run the back of his hand over his friend's forehead, "You're burning up Ace…"

John didn't hear Scott's retort or if there was one, it was at that moment he sat bolt upright. He was back in his bed, State side, covered in a cold sweat, with his father, a red head and a fellow blond looking at him with concern.

"Johnny…are you okay?" Alan asked as he sat down on John's bed.

John looked into the sparkling blue eyes that matched his own, and the brother he had just seen, that he had spent the last year wondering if he would ever see again, "Yeah Al, I'm okay."

"Are you sure? You were yelling in your sleep," Gordon said his brown eyes that were so close to Virgil's still danced with the prank ideas that always seemed to lay behind them.

"You weren't just yelling, you were yelling your brothers names, was it a bad dream son?"Jeff asked as he sat beside his son and ran a hand through the damp blond curls before resting it on John's forehead, "You feel kind of warm."

Still kind of in shock John pulled his father's hand down, though didn't let go, "I saw them dad."

Jeff looked confused and worried all at the same time, squeezing John's hand he asked, "Saw who son?"

John bit his lip, should he really tell them…they would think he was crazy…but then, they were family and they deserved to know that Virgil had been right all along, "Virgil and Scott, I saw both of them. Virgil found him dad…he's so close to him! he was right dad, Scott's alive!"

Jeff put his hand on his son's forehead again halfway tempted to send Gordon or Alan to find a thermometer. John pulled his father's hand down yet again, "Dad look I know this sounds crazy, trust me I do, but I think I just saw what both Virgil and Scott are doing right now!"

"How could it be right now? Its dark over there, you wouldn't have been able to see anything," Gordon said pointing out the window.

John looked out his window and saw that his brother was right, the sun was just rising meaning it was about three in the morning the next day over there, "Well not at this exact minute, but it felt so real."

Jeff shook his head, "Son, dreams can be that way sometimes, when you long for something or in this case someone so much it hurts."

"Dad this wasn't a normal dream, I could hear Scott talking like I was right there with him," John said swinging his legs off the bed so he was facing his father.

Jeff's eyes widened, "You were that close?"

John nodded, "To both Virgil and Scott, just in different places, Virgil's on the outside of the POW camp and Scott's on the inside," John winced a little as the memories of Virgil's fear and Scott's burned skin flashed in his head. He looked from his father to each of his remaining brothers in turn they each had a ray of hope in their eyes.

John sighed and reached into his shirt and pulled out Scott's dog tags that now always graced his neck, he was there, he could touch both of his brother's and yet neither of them had felt him, neither of them knew they hadn't been alone. Neither had known John had been there…just stuck on the other side of the world.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The Trouble with Confinement

Scott Tracy didn't know how long he had been in the small box, with no water, no shade, and no food, though he knew it had to have been not as long as it felt. You would have thought he would have learned his lesson by now after all two more weeks and he would have been in this stupid camp for a full year. But no, he was a Tracy, and of course, as the oldest out of five, he was a very stubborn Tracy. In the year he had been in the camp he had been in confinement at least six times, each time it seemed to get longer. His flight suit had rips and tears all over it not helping with the scorching sun now shining on him twelve hours out of the day. The skin on his face had taken on an almost constant blush appearance, not just his cheeks but his whole face. The sun was not doing anything for the cutes and burns on his arms and chest either.

Movement caught his eyes just in time to see water being poured over him. Scott opened his mouth and grabbed what he could with his tongue, he knew that this meant this confinement was almost over. The chains around his wrists and ankles were removed and Scott was forced to his feet, though he was too weak to walk on his own. He was half drug half carried out of the confinement area and then the arms supporting him were gone and he fell, face first into the dirt.

The men laughed, as Scott lifted his head from the sand and tried to get some of it out of his mouth. As he looked up towards the gate of the camp he did a double take and blinked several times as he was once again forced to his feet. He had thought he saw a young medic on the side of the building, watching them…watching him…but if he had seen someone, they had left just as quickly as they had come…

….

Virgil watched in horror as the men pulled his wounded brother to his feet making him wince in pain. Virgil ducked back behind the building as the other men began to look in his direction, sliding down the side of the building he pulled off his helmet and then pulled his legs up and rested his head in his hands as unwelcome tears of fear slide down his cheeks. What was he suppose to do now? He couldn't get everyone out on his own and he couldn't risk going back to camp. Suddenly Virgil felt a pressure on his shoulder…as if someone was squeezing it, he looked up quickly to see who had him…but there was no one there…he felt it again and then…a light whisper… "You can do this…" Virgil could have sworn he had just heard his older brother talking, not Scott…but John. He knew it was impossible, John was halfway around the world, but hearing his brother's voice Virgil knew what he had to do. Picking up his discarded helmet he place it back on his head, though instead of going through the camp directly Virgil began walking on the outside of it, the small bars above the deeply dug out cells in front of him gave him just enough view to see which cell his brother was being taken too…those bars…they were far apart and in dirt…if Virgil could dig them out he could slide right in…the problem with that was then he would be stuck in there as well…he would need someone on the other side to pull them out.

Then Virgil snapped his fingers. Quietly, starting at the end of the small row of cells he began to dig away at the small bars above ground. It was way easier than he had first thought it would be, the bars pretty much came out with one tug. Virgil soon saw why, the bars were welded into the ground on one side only.

"How lazy can you get?" Virgil whispered with a small laugh, though he wasn't complaining.

It didn't take Virgil long to finish loosening of the bars and return to his brother's cell, the bars on which were already taken out. He sighed as he sat down beside the wall leaning against it. Now all he could do was wait and watch for his unit to have the same idea he had, they might only have one shot at this…

…..

Scott let out small moan of pain as he was once again thrown back into the cell he was usually in, hitting the wall harder than he would have if he had the strength to catch himself. The door was slammed and chained shut from the outside, leaving Scott in the welcoming cool shade of the small cell.

"Scott?" the voice in the shadow was full of concern and Scott knew right away who it was.

"Yep, it's me Pete," Scott croaked out with his dry throat as he tried to sit up, failing miserably.

Scott's co-pilot Peter slowly came into Scott's line of vision as he leaned over him concern written in his deep brown eyes, "They had you in there for five days this time man, wow, look at you…you look horrible," he gently lifted his friend's head so that it rested on his lap, then gently tilted Scott's head up so he could drink the little water he had managed to save from being taken away after a meal. Scott welcomed the cool water on his dry throat.

"Scott, you have got to stop this, just do as your told will you? You can barely sit up anymore, you won't make it through any more confinement," Peter said as Scott finished off the water.

"All I did was talk back," Scott said sitting up a little and pulling himself away from his friend so he could see him better, "Look Pete, I don't know about you, but there is no way, I'm listening to them anymore, we've done what they've wanted long enough."

"Scott, we're POW's that's what we're suppose to do," Peter said as Scott collapsed against the wall again.

Scott leaned his head back against the wall then it fell forward as dizziness swept over him again. Suddenly Scott felt something on his shoulder as if someone was squeezing it, he looked to Peter, thinking it was him but saw that both of his hands were at his sides. Shaking his head in confusion Scott leaned back against the wall yet again, just as quickly as it appeared the pressure on his shoulder was gone.

Peter bit his lip, he bent down beside Scott again and run the back of his hand over his friend's forehead, "You're burning up Ace…"

Just then two trays were shoved through under the bars, soon to follow, two cups of water and bowl of water with a rag. Peter smiled, he knew that it was one of the "trustee" POWs and he must have known Scott had been brought back today. Leaving the trays for the time being, Peter grabbed one of the cups and the bowl and went back to Scott who had his head down yet again.

"Here, drink some more water while I try to cool you off," Peter said handing the cup to Scott who gratefully took it, "Drink it slowly," he warned, "You don't want it to come right back up."

Scott nodded as he slowly tilted the water down his dry throat as Peter soaked the cloth in the extra water and held it to Scott's forehead, trying to bring down the raging fever that seemed to want to devour him.

"You know the big problem with this kind of confinement?" Scott asked his voice cracking a little with the strain of talking as he leaned into the coolness of the cloth that was rapidly drying.

"What's that?" Peter asked as he soaked the cloth again being careful not to lose any of the water that they had in the bowl.

"The more you have it, the more you see people you long to see, but you know aren't really there," Scott said in almost a whisper as he gave into the darkness that was threatening him.

Peter sighed, he knew that Scott was talking about his brothers, one in particular. He also knew what he was talking about, he had only had confinement once and yet the only one he saw the whole time had been his little brother Milo…

…

Virgil let the tears fall as he listened to how weak his brother sounded, he watched them from the bar less widow both occupants of the cell to busy to notice he was there. Virgil turned to look at the sky that was it…the sun was gone, if his unit was around still they would be heading in soon. Though, after finally seeing his brother's face, it was then that Virgil had made up his mind. Help or no help, once night fell, he was getting his brother out of there.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter

Eleven

That's my Brother

Virgil jolted as he slid down the side of the wall, had he really fallen asleep? He looked around quickly, it was pitch black…no sign that his unit had been and gone. He turned to look into the cell he was leaning by…no they were still there. It was quiet…to quiet the camp itself almost seemed deserted. Sighing Virgil looked at his watch…12am they should have been here by now. Something must have happened to either delay their rescue or scrub it all together.

Standing up quietly Virgil looked around for something…anything that might help him get into the cell and then back out. He thought for a minute, if Scott was the worst off out of the ten that he had counted, Virgil could get the others out under their own power. Then he could figure out how to get Scott out with their help.

Quietly Virgil made his way to the end of the small row of cells once again, dragging his feet as he went so as not to leave any footprints. "Hello," he called at the first cell, "Anyone in there?"

…

John Tracy drummed his fingers on the table, he was thinking about his brothers, how real his dream was. He knew that it had been more than "just a dream" but there was nothing he could do about it stateside.

"Problem with your dinner John?" the sound of his name made John jump making his two youngest brothers burst out laughing.

"Why, so jumpy John?" Gordon asked between laughs.

John rolled his eyes and turned to his father, "I'm sorry, what did you say dad?"

"I asked if there was something wrong with your dinner…you were drumming your fingers on the table like you were upset about something," Jeff said pointing out that John's hand was still in the drumming motion.

John pulled in his fingers and looked to his dad with a smile, "No sorry, its fine, I was just thinking."

Jeff nodded, "About that dream you had?"

John nodded, "Dad I know it sounds crazy, but I know that it was more than just a dream."

Jeff smiled and reached over to squeeze his son's hand, "I know son, I know."

John squeezed back a small smile on face, he knew that Jeff believed how he did. The dream had meant something, he only hoped that it meant what he wanted it to, holding onto a dream was not much but it was all the hope they had.

….

"Peter?" Virgil hissed into the last cell everyone else out and in the small cover that the tall grasses provided.

"Who's there?" Peter's voice was a mix of fear and excitement.

"I'm a US medic I'm here to get you out," Virgil said meaningfully leaving out his name.

"How did you know my name?" it was all excitement now as Peter's face became visible as he struggled to pull himself up to see Virgil in the moonlight.

"I know your brother Milo, I've been here a while I saw your face," Virgil said with a smile.

Peter smiled as a small tear of relief rolled down his face, "You know Milo-how?"

"That's a story for another time, right now I need to get you out of here," Virgil said trying to look passed Peter at his brother who was still on the floor of the cell.

"My Friend, he's hurt bad I don't think I can lift him up here though," Peter said as he dropped back down next to Scott again and pulled him up closer to the wall.

Virgil nodded automatically and held out his hand, "It's okay, if I get you out do you think you could pull him back up if I lifted him?"

Peter looked down at Scott and then back up to Virgil, slowly he nodded, "Yeah I think so."

Virgil simply nodded and pulled Peter up with one pull, lucky that the wall of cell was stable enough for Peter to help push himself up with his feet. Once he was up without a word Virgil dove for the small opening his helmet and his bag long forgotten by the side of the wall.

Reaching Scott in record time, he gently slide his hands under his brother's shoulders as he lifted him off the ground, cradling Scott's upper half to his chest. Virgil winced as he felt the heat that was radiating from his brother's body.

Considering how hot he was Virgil was surprised when heard Scott moan quietly. Pushing back his shock Virgil leaned closer to him as he gently ran his fingers through the mop like stuff on his brother's head that most people called hair, "Scott…Scotty can you hear me?"

At first there was nothing, but then Scott's eyelids began to flutter and slowly blue eyes met brown ones. Scott blinked several times before he finally realized he was indeed awake, "Virg?"

Virgil smiled, a small tear escaping past his eyelid, "Hey big brother."

Scott blinked again as he slowly brought his blistered hand up, his thumb slowly running down the side of his brother's face, "Please tell me this is not a very cruel dream," he begged as Virgil gently gripped his brother's hand into his own.

"No Scott, its real, I'm here," Virgil whispered gently squeezing his brother's hand as he pushed him up a little against the wall.

"Virg…I've never been so happy t o see you in my whole life," Scott said licking his dry lips, then he remembered where they were, "Wait…what are you doing here?"

Virgil smiled, count on Scott to change the subject on him, "Don't worry about what I'm doing here for now lets just get you out of here."

Not really knowing what he was doing Scott simply nodded and let his eyes close once again. Virgil slowly pulled his brother to his feet supporting must of his weight, "Okay, here he comes," Virgil called up softly, as he gently pushed his brother up against the way, in a way being grateful that Scott was unconscious. No sooner had Scott's feet cleared from the hole then Peter was back in sight giving his hand to Virgil to pull him up.

Scott was leaning against the wall somewhat with again as Virgil once again picked up his helmet and slung his medical bag over his shoulder he wanted more than anything to treat the many burns he could see on his brother just by looking at him but he knew that their luck was only going to hold for so long. They had to move and they had to move now.

"Listen Scott, I know this is going to hurt, but my unit is camped about a mile out, do you think you can make it?" Virgil asked gripping his brother's shoulder releasing almost immediately when Scott winced.

Scott opened his eyes to look at his brother and slowly nodded, "I can make it Virg."

Virgil smiled and gently rubbed the back of Scott's hand, "That's my brother," both brother's couldn't help but laugh as Virgil said the one thing that only John usually said.

Virgil motion to the rest of the group as he gently helped Scott to his feet, he looked at his watch, he had about an hour to get back to camp and warn them about the camp break before the sun rose and it was discovered that the camp was now empty. Virgil sighed as he tightened his hold on his brother, he had just gotten him back, and no matter how long it took he was not about to lose him again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Never give up

Virgil jumped a little when he felt Scott's weight lighten slightly, though relaxed when he saw that it was just Peter who had swung Scott's other arm over his shoulder. He looked to Virgil with a small smile, "You're his brother; you're Virgil."

Virgil slowly nodded with a smile, "Yeah I guess I didn't hide that very well did I…wait…How did you know I was Virgil?"

Peter laughed, "Your hair, the slightly lighter tips compared to the rest of your hair gave you away."

Virgil smiled, it was true the tips of his hair had always been a few shades lighter than the rest of his hair and it usually was non controllable. Even though it was shorter now, a few of his natural high lights were beginning to show and Virgil realized Peter must have seen it before he had put his helmet back on.

"Oh, he told you about that hu?" Vigil said with a small laugh, "My brother's call it the mom side of me, she had lighter hair then I do and they always say that if all my hair looked like that I would look just like her."

Peter was still looking at him like he was insane.

"What? It's true," Virgil said pulling Scott up a little as he felt Peter slowly taking more of his weight.

"It's not that, it's just…you joined the Air Force…on the slight chance you might find him?"

Virgil nodded, "I knew I was taking a chance, but it was my chance to take."

Peter smiled as he let Virgil take more of Scott's weight, knowing how close they were but not fully letting go, "Scott's a very lucky guy to have a brother who would put himself in harm's way just to bring him home."

Virgil smiled, "Remember when I said that I know Milo?"

Peter slowed a little but slowly nodded, "Yeah."

"Well, let's put it this way, you are very lucky too," Virgil said patting Peter on the arm with his hand as he shifted his brother's weight slightly.

Peter stopped suddenly, making Virgil jump back to keep a good hold on Scott, "You mean…he's here too?"

Virgil laughed slightly as he nodded. They both fell silent as one of the other rescues motioned to Virgil to come. Reluctantly Virgil released Scott into Peter's grasp and moved over to the rocks the others were knelling behind.

The one who called him was Tom Marks a friend of Scott's and a fellow flyer, "There's a camp up ahead, is it yours?"

Virgil squinted into the pre dawn light, he knew it had to be the camp, but he had to be sure before marching in with ten POWs in tow. Suddenly his commander came into his line of view, "Parkman, did you find anything?"

Milo suddenly appeared and shook his head, "No sir we've circled the camp within the thicket twice, no sign of Captain Tracy."

Virgil bit his lip, no wonder they never showed up, they had been looking for him.

"Well look again, we can't head into that camp without knowing where one of our medics is," his commander looked mad, but he also looked worried, something Virgil rarely saw.

"No need to look any further sir, I'm here," Virgil called as stood to his full height so they could see him.

"Tracy…where have you been!" the commander's face was red, but he looked somewhat relieved.

"Sorry sir, I got lost," Virgil said quickly hoping that his commander would not see that he was lying through his teeth, "I kind of stumbled into the other camp and look who I found Milo!" Virgil looked behind him and saw Peter slowly helping Scott into the camp, followed by the rest of the group.

"Peter…Peter!" Virgil grabbed Scott from Peter's arms just as Milo jumped at him.

Virgil smiled as he pulled Scott over to the middle of the camp and gently eased him to the ground.

"Tracy!" Virgil jumped and did a quick about face to face his commander.

"Sir!" Virgil said quickly, trying not to get on his commander's bad side if at all possible.

There was silence for a minute as he looked around, Virgil stole a glance at Scott, he wanted more than anything to just sit down and take care of him, he knew that Scott wasn't out of the woods yet, the more care he got the better.

The sound of his name being yelled again made Virgil's head snap back up quickly, "Tracy!...good work, I'm putting you in for a medal of honor when we get back to camp."

Virgil blinked in shock, had he just heard him right, "Sir…I don't need a medal I was just…" He didn't get to finish his sentence.

His Commander held up his hand, "Don't say another word, unless you want me to change my mind and go the other way and punish you for trying to do this on your own."

Virgil shut his mouth quickly, only quietly muttering, "Thank you sir," before he was dismissed.

The moment his commander turned away Virgil dropped to his knees beside Scott who was to Virgil's amazement awake, his tired blue eyes locking with Virgil's the moment his knees hit the ground.

"Hey sleepy head," Virgil said with a smile as he pulled some blankets over, he draped one over Scott's legs the other he bundled up behind his brother's head before setting to work.

"I'm afraid every time I close my eyes I'll open them again and you won't be there," Scott said softly hardly above a whisper.

Virgil ran his fingers Scott's hair gently as he began cleaning the many cuts that graced his brother's body, "Shh, I'm not going anywhere Scott, I'm right here," he winced as he eased his brother's arm out of the sleeve, sucking in his breath when he saw the deep gash that ran from Scott's shoulder to his elbow.

"That's from the crash," Virgil jumped when a voice broke the silence, he turned to see Peter standing over them, Milo supporting him slightly.

"The crash?" Virgil asked surprised that Scott still had injuries visible from the crash landing.

Peter nodded as he sat down next to them, Milo followed, "Scott was amazing Virgil, he kept us up way longer than I could have ever imagined. He was trying too hard to get us back to friendly territory and when we crashed his arm was trapped under the main frame of his cockpit. I was able to get him out but then I blacked out, when I came to we were in the camp. I did all I could for his arm and it did start to heal, but this last confinement he was in, he came back and it was reopened."

"Keeping it up for as long as possible, that sounds like Scott," Virgil winced as he looked at the gash even closer, "We're going to have to watch this closely, healing once and reopening makes it even more likely to infection."

"We're going have to get going soon, can we move him?" Milo asked pointing to Scott as he stood up.

Virgil bit his lip as he finished the bandages over Scott's arm, he scanned the burns that were over the rest of his brother's body, he slowly nodded, "Yeah I think so, Scott…Scotty can you hear me?"

The blue eyes slowly opened once again, "I'm with you Virg."

Virgil smiled, and ran his fingers over his brother's forehead, "You're still really hot…we're going to get you back to base okay."

Scott nodded with a small smile, "I'm good Virg, really I just…" he stopped talking as a shiver ran through his body making him wince in pain.

"You sure about that Scotty?" Virgil asked with a small smile, tucking the blankets up around his brother's shoulders to warm him up as much as possible.

"Virg…" Scott's voice trailed off enough that Virgil had to bend down to hear him, "Thanks for not giving up on me."

"Never," Virgil whispered back as Scott's eyes closed again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

What does your heart tell you?

Three days later….

The march back to base was taking much longing then anyone thought it ever could…the small brush land had given away to desert…pure and plain desert. Virgil knew that they couldn't go back the same way they had come in but this…this was ridiculous. By now Milo had to start helping Peter stay upright and the other eight rescues were starting to need help as well, leaving Virgil and his Commander to carry Scott between them who had by now welcomed the depths of unconsciousness.

Scott's head fell to Virgil shoulder and Virgil bit his lip when he nearly wanted to jump away from him. The heat that was surging through his brother's body was enough start a camp fire, the heat from the desert sun was not helping in the slightest.

"I Haven't seen a POW this bad yet this tour, there always seems to be at least one though," Virgil's head popped up when he realized his Commander was talking to him, "But it's always nice when you get to them in time to help them."

Virgil nodded, his Commander had seemed to have forgotten that he had gone against orders and gone look on his own…he was actually being nice. Virgil cleared his throat and asked quietly, "So…do you think he'll be okay sir?"

He could vaguely see him shrug his shoulders, "To be honest kid, this guy is in pretty bad shape, we're taking care of his as well as we can out here. You know as well as I do the sooner we get him back to base and get him to Germany the better." He looked to Virgil's hands, one was gripping Scott's arm that was over his shoulders, the other was around Scott's back holding the unconscious man up…both of his hands were bright red, covered in cuts, blisters, sand…and Scott's, and his own blood, "Tracy, you really should let me look at those hands of yours, they look painful."

Virgil looked down at his left hand, with which he was holding Scott's arm, he winced a little when he saw them, he had forgotten all about them, "To be honest sir, I haven't really noticed them, I've been too busy…"

Virgil fell silent, he didn't know if his Commander knew if Scott was his brother…in fact he hopped that he didn't, at least until they got back to base…it would make it easier for him to be allowed to care for him. Though he wouldn't have to worry about that for long, he looked up just in time to see the beginning of their base. Cheers were heard all around as more people came running out to help them. Virgil unwillingly handed Scott over to some other medics who in turn rushed him to the standing by plane. Milo, who had been relieved of his duties for the time being walked with Peter to the back of the plane.

"You better get going Tracy," Virgil jumped at the sound of his name and turned to see his Commander standing by him.

"Sir?" Virgil asked a little confused.

"Don't give me that Tracy, I know you're going to ask as soon as they leave…go take care of your brother," he said with a smile, something that Virgil had never seen before.

Virgil smiled and nodded, "Thank you sir!"

"Wait, one second," he said reaching into his bag, Virgil swallowed and bit his lip, "Here," he handed Virgil a small tube of anointment, "Put that on your hands for now, and as soon as you get to Germany I want you to get those cuts and blisters checked out, understood?"

Virgil sighed and nodded in agreement, "Thank you again sir!" and with that he ran for the plane that was waiting for him.

….

Two days later…

John woke up with a jolt, resulting with him face planting into the wooden porch having fallen off the porch swing. He looked up and saw that it had to be at least seven in the morning, he must have fallen asleep.

"John?" John jumped and turned around to see his father and both his brothers staring at him, "We've been looking for you, have you been out here all night?"

John slowly nodded and then realized what had woke him up in the first place, his cell was vibrating violently in his pocket. John paused, his phone was not set to constant vibrate…except for blocked calls and two certain people…without saying a word to his father he whipped out his phone and looked at the number…it was blocked. Swallowing hard, John flipped it open and quickly put it to his ear, "Hello?" he said hopefully.

"Hey Johnny," Virgil's voice echoed on the other end.

"Virgil! I've never been so happy to hear your voice, are you alright!" John asked quickly his father and brothers now surrounding him, wanting to hear every word that they could, John rolled his eyes, "Hey Virg, hold on let me put you on speaker."

John flipped his phone open the other way and put down facing them on the table, "Okay Scooter go ahead."

Virgil rolled his eyes at the old nick name, as he tried to open his water bottle with one of his bandaged hands, covering the many cuts, burns, and small infected blisters that he had from digging in the sand. Milo finally reached over and twisted it open for him with a smile. Virgil smiled as Milo handed it back to him.

"Hey dad," Virgil said quickly knowing that his father would want to be the first to say something.

"Hey yourself son, you didn't answer your brother…are you alright?" Jeff asked moving the phone a little so he could hear better.

Virgil sighed, "Yeah, I'm okay, my hands are kind of blistered up but I'll live."

"What do you mean blistered…what happened?" Jeff was getting into his worried father mode just as Gordon and Alan made themselves known.

"Yeah what did you do Virg, burn yourself cooking?" Gordon asked with a laugh getting him a swift hit in the back of the head from John…

"I heard that…thank you John," Virgil said right after the sound of slap echoed out of the base phone.

"Not a problem," John said smiling.

"Well, if you didn't burn yourself cooking then what did you do?" Alan asked sounding so confused Virgil had to laugh.

"Its sand burn Sprout, I was digging with my hands and the sand cut them up pretty good," Virgil explained hoping he wasn't going to have to go into detail about his digging.

"Why in the world would you use your hands to dig over there?" Jeff was in worried father mode now and Virgil knew just what to do to change the subject.

"Because it was the only way to get him out dad," Virgil said softly…he could almost see all four of their mouths drop open, "hello…you guys there?"

"Um…yeah we're here Virg," John's voice was quiet , like he was trying not to cry.

Suddenly Virgil heard his father's voice again, full of fear and yet hope, "Virgil…by him…do you mean?"

"Yes dad, I found him," Virgil said with small smile even though they couldn't see him, "Scott's alive."

…

Two more days later, a week after the rescue…

Virgil bolted upright quickly, his chair falling back to all four legs as he did. He blinked quickly and looked to the clock…5am…three hours of sleep in 24…not bad for him these days. He looked to the bed he was sitting by, Scott was at last sleeping peacefully but he knew that that fever was still raging throughout his body which for the past week had refused to stop, the gash on his arm now had a large infection and the doctors had been thinking of amputation. Virgil had said no, as long as Scott was fighting he was going to let him fight with all of his limbs. His father and brothers were working on getting a flight to Germany as soon as possible but Virgil knew that it would be a least two more days before they got there if not three.

Sighing Virgil rubbed his eyes trying to wake himself up, in the last week he had gotten maybe four hours of sleep a night and that was interrupted sleep because he wouldn't leave Scott's room no matter what people told him. He was beginning to doze again when a light knock made him look to the door. There in the doorway were Peter and Milo, both holding some kind comfort.

"Hey," Milo said quietly as he eased his way into the room, Peter followed closely.

"Hey," Virgil said with a small smile

"We brought you something to eat, not sure what it is though the menu was in German, we just kind of pointed and nodded" Peter said with a small smile setting a box down beside Virgil, he looked up to Scott, "How is he?"

Virgil shook his head, "There's been no change, the fever is as high as ever, I'm starting to think maybe I should just let them do the amputation."

"Scott would hate you for that you know," Peter said slowly.

"I know, but at least he'd be alive," Virgil said quietly gripping Scott's hand gently.

"He's still fighting Virgil," Milo said quietly squeezing his friend's shoulder.

Virgil nodded, "I know he is, for now, Milo you know as well as I do that that can change in a matter of hours and then it could be too late, I don't want that to happen."

"But say you do that, and then he wakes up and looks at you the way you know he will," Milo said forcing his friend to look at him, "when it comes to stuff like this Virgil, you have to step back and think…what does your heart tell you do?"

Virgil looked from Milo to Peter to Scott, and then with a deep sigh he turned back to Milo, "Wait, my heart says to wait."


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm back, I'm sorry It had been forever I know but I have a good excuse! I had the whole chapter typed up three times and before I could post it each time my computer fried on me. And no I don't mean died and didn't save I mean fried completely as in hard drive dead….three computers one right after the other. Yes has not been a fun semester but anyway here is yes its short but I hope to have another chapter up within the week. Fingers crossed! Enjoy!

Chapter fourteen

Left handed pain

Three more days…three more long days it had taken for the doctors to drain the infection in Scott's arm. Three more days of Virgil sitting by his brother's bed, begging him to wake up. Three more days of waiting for the rest of the family to arrive. Three more sleepless nights, three more days living in a nightmare.

CRASH! BANG! BOOM! The three sounds followed quickly one right after the other as Virgil's eyes snapped open and looked around wildly for the source of the sound until he realized he had made it. The chair he had been sitting on was now turned on its side half folded up while he himself was half sitting half lying on the floor. Virgil shook his head and rubbed his eyes, "Three, two, one…"

Just as he finished counting the door flew open and Milo stood in the doorway a coffee in both hands and panic written on his face, "What was that?!" his eyes settled on his friend on the floor and the look of horror turned to a look of annoyance, "you fell asleep again didn't you?"

Virgil rolled his eyes and nodded as he moved to get up hissing a little as he pushed up on his still bandaged hands, "Ah, okay that hurt."

"You know what, let me change those bandages, it's been three days and I was supposed to change them every forty eight hours," Milo said as he put the coffee down on the counter in the room.

Virgil shook his head, "No its fine, in fact I don't think I need the bandages at all anymore."

Milo raised an eyebrow as he put down the bandaged box he was carrying and pulled out a new chair, "really? And that look of pain I just saw when you tried to use your hands that was just for show?"

Virgil rolled his eyes which by now had taken on a nice sunken in look, he leaned against the counter cause if he sat down he know he would fall asleep again and there were only so many times he could pick himself up off the floor before he just stayed down there. He held out his left hand palm up, "fine, be the medic that you are," he said his pale face almost giving a hint to a smile.

Milo shook his head as he unwrapped his friends hand, the gauze was damp with the moisture from the burnt skin and it did not want to come off quickly. Milo bit his lip and winced as he gently eased the wrapping off the burns. He looked up at Virgil and saw that he was biting his own lip. Milo smiled as he looked back to his job at hand. He looked at the burns carefully to make sure they were healing alright, they were but they still had a long way to go the bandages would have to stay on for a least another week if not two. Milo gently put the burn cream onto each of the burns causing Virgil to hiss softly, he looked up, "Sorry, its still pretty tender hu?" Virgil nodded slightly but didn't say anything as Milo put fresh gauze on the burns and wrapped the hand up again. He did the same with his right hand, this hand was not as bad, the bandages could most likely stay off the next time he changed them. "This one looks better Ace, you should be able to use this hand without pain within the next few days."

Virgil sighed tiredly, "yeah? To bad I'm left handed."

Milo laughed softly as he looked to the watch that graced his friend's right wrist, the first indication to him that Virgil was left handed when they first met. "Well it helped us meet each other faster, we lefties have to stick together." As he finished wrapping his hand Milo gave Virgil's arm a gentle squeeze before releasing his hand and standing up.

Milo walked over to the counter on the other side of the room and picked up the coffee cups. He handed one of the cups to Virgil and picked up the fallen chair and returned it to where it once stood. He sighed and turned to his friend who was enjoying his coffee, trying to stay awake and checking on Scott all at the same time.

"Virgil please, you need to rest, you heard the doctor they think they got the infection under control now. Scott should be fine in time," Milo said but knew that his plea was falling on deaf ears.

"He's not out of the woods until he's awake and I will be here when those eyes open for the first time even if I have to glue myself to the chair to keep myself up right," Virgil said flatly as he took another drink and then put the cup on the night stand next to Scott's bed, as tired as he was there was only so much coffee he could drink.

Milo sighed, "Virgil will you look at yourself?! You are dead on your feet, you haven't had a full night sleep in two weeks, in fact you have barely left this room in two weeks. You barely eat, I think I've seen you eat maybe a meal a day in the past week and you are so tired you're eyes have nearly sunken all the way into your head! You need to get some sleep or you're going to make yourself sick."

" And then what good would you be for Scott?" that voice made Virgil's head shoot up, that was not Milo talking. He looked to the doorway, there stood one of the many people he had been waiting to see for the longest time.

"JOHN!" was the only thing that left Virgil's mouth before he shot towards his brother and literally jumped into his arms. Virgil wrapped his arms around John's neck and hugged him with all his might, he had needed a hug from a big brother for so long. John didn't skip a beat and Virgil felt the familiar comfort circle as John rubbed his back.

"I'm here little brother," John whispered in his ear so that only Virgil could hear, "I'm here."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The Awakening

"Virgil…Virrrggiill?" The voice echoed in Virgil's head as he slowly woke up. Funny he didn't remember falling asleep, or lying down for that matter but he could tell that he was most defiantly on his back. "Virrrgilll…." There was that voice again, it was beginning to get annoying and Virgil knew that meant the voice could only belong to one person, "Shut up Gordon," Virgil said without opening his eyes.

Virgil could hear the rest of his family burst out laughing the moment he spoke, "Wow Gordon, he knows it's you without opening his eyes. That's talent!" Virgil didn't need to see the face connected to that voice either.

"Alan…you are my brothers…I could tell you apart even if I was blind," Virgil said as he started to slowly pry his eyes open, several blurry figures swam in front of him, "which maybe I am…" he shut his eyes again and rubbed them trying to clear his vision. He opened them again and this time the figures slowly came into focus.

"You finally back with us son?" his father asked sitting down beside him, on which happened to be the cot that had been brought into Scott's room long ago. However, this had been the first time he had used it.

"What happened?" Virgil asked, slowly sitting up noticing how much better he felt then when he had first seen John.

"You passed out in my arms, Virgil really are you trying to kill yourself? We talked to Milo, sleeping in a fold out chair for two weeks…are you insane?!" John was never one to be loud but he was very serious about what he was saying.

"I know, I know, I just…wait a minute…Scott!" Virgil bolted upright at remembering why he was so weak to begin with.

"What?" The voice beside the cot made Virgil jump and he looked over at Scott's bed, he was sitting up smiling at him.

Virgil's eyes became brown orbs as they showed his surprise, "Scott?...Scott!" Virgil half ran half drug himself to Scott and hugged him, Scott hugged him back, with both arms! He had both arms the second draining had worked! He pulled away slowly and looked at him. He looked better, much better! His face had color, his skin was no longer clammy or warm to the touch and he was sitting up under his own power. Now Virgil was confused, had he been out that long? He looked into Scott's clear blue eyes and smiled as he asked, "When did you wake up? You look good."

Scott laughed, "Yeah, well it's been a couple days Ace."

Virgil froze and sat back from Scott and looked from him to the rest of the family and back, "A couple days… Exactly how long have I been asleep?"

This time is was John's turn to laugh, "Try five days Skippy."

Virgil was so shocked that he didn't even noticed that John had used his hated nickname from when he was a kid, "Five days, as in almost a week?" Virgil wavered a little as he let it all sink in, John had to actually reach out and catch him before he passed out again.

"Okay, let's get you back to bed," John said as he pulled his brother's arm around his shoulders.

"But…" Virgil didn't get to finish his sentence.

"But nothing Virgil, you can't even stand up without nearly passing out again," surprisingly this voice can from the brother in bed not the one holding him up.

John turned around so he was facing Scott again, "Scottie you took the words right out of my mouth," He helped Virgil the short distance to the cot that was more like a mini hospital bed, one of the reasons Virgil had not wanted to use it in the first place. He moved his head so he could look at John more face to face, "Are you really going to make me lay on that thing again?"

John smiled and nodded his golden locks that were a little longer than usual bounced a little as he did, "Oh yes I am little brother, now sit."

Sighing Virgil did as he was told, in all honesty feeling ready to pass out again. John propped the pillows against the wall so that Virgil could sit up and pushed him against the pillows. He pulled away slowly watching the look on Virgil's face carefully, he held up his hand, "Now, stay."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "haha very funny, I'm not a dog."

John laughed, "No, you're not…dogs obey better."

"Hey!" Virgil said, weakly throwing a pillow at John's head.

John caught it easily and turned to the rest of the family, "Oh yeah, he's feeling better."

The rest of the family laughed including Scott, which made Virgil smile.

"I still can't believe it was you who got us out Virgil, and all by yourself, how did you do it? Milo was kind of vague on the details," Scott said as Gordon sat down at the foot of his bed and Alan sat crossed legged on the floor.

Virgil swallowed and looked at his hands and was surprised to see the right bandage gone, the left still wrapped tightly with gauze. He looked back up to see five faces staring at him, waiting for an answer, "Very carefully," he finally said.

Scott rolled his eyes, "We know about your hands Ace, Milo took off the right one three days ago and he's bandaged the left several times. We know about the sand burns, we just don't know how you got them."

"Well, let's just say I had a lack of digging supplies so I improvised," Virgil said with a shrug suddenly becoming interested in the blue blanket that covered him.

Scott's eyes widened in horror, "Woah, woah, wait, let me get this straight, you mean you dug in burning hot, blistering sand with your hands?!"

"Um…yeah," Virgil said sheepishly looking up at Scott carefully.

"Virgil you are lucky those burns aren't worse, counting how many guys you got out of there you had to be digging for at least an hour." Scott's voice was low, he was still weak but not weak enough to just let this go.

"Two actually," Virgil regretted the words the minute they were out of his mouth.

"Two!" Scott's voice seemed to get a little higher as his horror grew.

"I'm alright Scott, can we just let it go?" Virgil asked looking over at Scott weakly hoping the look would be enough to get Scott to drop it.

Scott sighed, "For now, but we're not done talking about it."

Virgil sighed and changed the subject, "So what exactly happened, while I was out?"

"Well what do you remember?" John asked sitting on the side of Virgil's bed.

"Um…" Virgil bit his lip as he tried to remember, "I remember them draining the infection again, talking to Milo, and you coming to the door…that's pretty much it."

"Yeah, you were out the moment you were in my arms. You nearly gave me a heart attack going limp like that. If Milo hadn't been here and told me everything that had been going out right away I might have had one," John said laughing softly at the look of guilt on Virgil's face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you John," Virgil said quietly rubbing his temple and the small headache that was beginning to form there.

"Sorry John? What about the rest of us!" Jeff asked coming to sit in a chair between his boys.

` "Sorry to you guys too, I really didn't mean to scare anyone," Virgil said sneaking a peak over at Scott who smiled softly.

"Well, we did feel better after the doctor looked at you and told us you were just exhausted and would be fine after a little rest. Which turned into a lot of rest," Jeff said the last part with a smile.

"You know that's another thing Ace, you really could have hurt yourself doing that, not sleeping for two weeks," Scott said finally getting to what Virgil had been dreading.

"Okay here we go. I knew this was coming, okay go ahead give me the big brother lecture," Virgil said turning towards Scott so he could see him better.

"Well, there's really nothing else I can say…you know why?" Scott asked smiling at the look on Virgil's face.

Confused Virgil asked, "Why?"

Scott smiled, "Because I would have done the same thing."

Virgil smiled back weakly as he was getting tired again, why he had no idea.

"Go back to sleep Skippy, its fine we're not going anywhere," John said quietly.

"Just never scare us like this again, Ace okay?" Scott asked softly.

Virgil slowly nodded his eyes beginning to close, "I won't if you won't."

Scott smiled, "Okay deal,"

Virgil's eyes fluttered a little as he said, "Oh and John?"

"Yeah Virg?" John asked leaning in a little to hear him.

"Don't call me Skippy," and with that Virgil was asleep once again.

The End...For now...

There will be a sequel! :)


End file.
